warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Raptors
The Raptors are Corpus Bosses found in the Europa system, and are the only Corpus bosses capable of flight. They are all, in effect, extremely powerful Ospreys, as each boast high defenses and damage output and are capable of flight. Fighting them requires both mobility and cover to avoid their heavy-hitting attacks. All three models possess heavy armor on their backs but vulnerable bodies and engines. They can be found in the mission Naamah, on Europa. After defeating them and finishing the mission, players will receive either the Nova Chassis, Neuroptics, or Systems blueprint. Upon death, the Raptors have a chance of dropping Morphics, Control Modules, or Neural Sensors. Strategy Unlike most other bosses, the Raptors have the capacity to respawn infinitely from the three Gravity Conveyors in their arena, which are simply output for their production facility below. In order to defeat the Raptors, they must be killed to drop their explosive Power Cells, which detonate 10 seconds after being dropped. Players must pick up the cells, carry them to a Gravity Conveyor, and hit the weapon switch key to drop the cell into the conveyor, destroying it and the facility beneath. This must be done three times to defeat the boss. At first, Raptor NS will appear, and continue to spawn until one conveyor is destroyed. Then, Raptor MT will spawn until the second is destroyed, after which Raptor RV will spawn until the boss is defeated. Appearance Raptor NS appears to be a heavily-armored Osprey-like drone with orange armor and white trimming. Raptor NS is responsible for almost all of the taunts before the battle is it is the first model to be faced. Raptor MT looks identical to Raptor NS, save for its yellow armor instead of orange. Raptor RV is white with red trimming. The Raptors all speak in a high-pitched robotic voice. Unlike most other Corpus robotics, they speak in the Corpus language, as evidenced by their similar speech patterns and phonetics. A list of the the Raptors' taunts: *''"Atapybitj Phteap Jeakteyyey: Tusetouy ("Analyzing Threat Weaknesses: Numerous")'' *''"Atapybitj Phteap Tipapipy: Patjep Peapk Issitetp. ("Analyzing Threat Vitality: Target Death Imminent.")'' *''"Atapybitj Phteap Itpeppijetye: Utpet-petepokep" ("Analyzing Threat Intelligence: Under-developed")'' *''"Atapybitj Phteap Paypiyy: Utyutktiyitj" ("Analyzing Threat Tactics: Unsurprising")'' *''"Atapybitj Phteap Jeakotty: Utiskteyyite"'' ("Analyzing Threat Weaponry: Unimpressive") *"Yytpkeyibitj Appayk Kappetty: Paypiyy Jetetapep" ("Synthesizing Attack Patterns: Tactics generated") *''Yyypitj Kojet. Ottetyite Yyypesy Etjajep. ("Cycling power. Offensive systems engaged.")'' *"Atapybitj Ktetiouy Etyoutpety: Jattase Jeakteyyey Ipetpitiep" ("Analyzing Previous Encounters: (warframe) weaknesses identified") Arsenal The Raptors' main weapon is an explosive laser bolt with medium fire rate, which can deal 100-200 damage per shot. It uses this weapon in between its special attacks to help whittle away at a target's health. The explosion on these bolts is surprisingly large, and can hit unexpectedly. Raptor NS is armed with an explosive mortar barrage attack, which launches a large cluster of fast moving blue projectiles. These projectiles create medium-sized blue rings expressing their effective ranges before landing and exploding on impact. Since they stack and can trigger knockdowns, players that do not move out of the way can easily be instantly killed. The explosions caused by these bombs also appears to ignore walls, as taking shelter in the hut at the back of the arena still results in damage. Raptor MT constantly spawns Nemes RT drones that rapidly home in on players. Raptor MT will have about five or six drones active, and constantly replaces them as they are killed. The Drones themselves are effectively little flying arc traps, each dealing a constant stream of damage that shreds shields and can quickly reduce health. They have small hitboxes and are a constant nuisance, making them very annoying. Raptor RV will periodically bombard a player with a heavy stream of lasers capable of dealing devastating damage if cover is not used. The lasers have a very district sound, giving the player time to react and hide. The Raptors are invulnerable from their backs, and will only take damage to their non-shelled robotic underbellies and wings. Luckily, since they fly, this is more or less all there is to hit. The Raptors also posses shields that regenerate when not taking damage. In addition, after any Gravity Conveyor is destroyed (thus releasing the next model of Raptor) the arena will flood with Elite Crewmen, Detron Crewmen, Sapping Ospreys, and Shield Ospreys. The Detron Crewmen and Sapping Ospreys are both capable of dealing unexpected damage at inopportune moments, and therefore should not be ignored. Trivia *In Update 19: The Silver Grove, the original singular Raptor was reworked into the current boss fight. The original was merely a very powerful and large Osprey. *Much like regular Ospreys, the Raptors are capable of suddenly strafing when aimed at, making hitting them even more of a task. *The original Raptor was added in . It was the first airborne boss in the game, followed by Vay Hek in . Due to its ability to fly, drops could sometimes end up in unreachable locations. *Until Update 19: The Silver Grove, the Raptor did not have an opening cinematic. Now that they do, this leaves The Sergeant as the only boss without one. *Raptor can drop Neural Sensors, despite the fact that Neural Sensors are not a normal drop on Europa. *Due to their ability to respawn, the Raptors can be repeatedly farmed for their drops within a single mission. Bugs *Any model of the Raptors may not rise from the Gravity Conveyors after spawning, resulting in them just floating inside. This presumably AI-based glitch can be circumvented by walking to the lip of the Conveyor and shooting the Raptor inside, causing them to float out to take evasive maneuvers. Media The Raptor MT Codex.jpeg The Raptor NS Codex.jpg The Raptor RV Codex.jpg -WARFRAME Raptor.png|Raptor as seen in the lobby (U9) Raptor.jpg|The Raptor Raptor.png|Raptor's portrait. (Pre-U12) Raptorbossfight.jpg|Fighting Raptor in a nutshell. EXPLOSION ROCKET ROCKET MINE EXPLOSION! raptorcodex.png|Raptor Codex Warframe.x64 2013-11-22 11-29-34-508.jpg 2013-11-28_00022.jpg|Raptor weakness Warframe - Loot From 100 Raptor Kills The Raptors 'Level 100' (Warframe) Warframe Bosses (DualVipers only) - Raptor Warframe - Raptor Solo Boss Fight Solo Raptor Boss de:Raptor fr:Raptor Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Update 9